Return my memory
by Ingrid.L
Summary: This is the sequel to a Chance of love. Xiaoyin. So Xiaoyu is back in China. Will she remain there or head back to Japan? Her journey to clear her mind is proving difficult. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Returned

Return my memory.

(A/N) Right this is the sequel to a chance of love and I hope you read the first to understand the full story. This story is going to be written in first person (mostly Xiao). I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!

I made my way out of the airport and waited for my parents' arrival.

"Yay!" I cheered as I seen the familiar car. Mom and Dad! For the first time in a long while, I felt happy!

The car doors opened and then my mom quickly got out and I ran towards her!

"My Xiaoyu!" She breathed as we hugged.

"Hey mom!" I managed to say. I felt so overwhelmed! Dad joined me too! I quickly gave him a daddy girl hug.

Mom! Hui Ying…A petite Chinese woman with the most attractive eyes. I always thought my mom was really pretty. She always had long hair always in a neat plait. Mom's personality is always kind and caring but she tends to be naïve too. She can't help that I guess but she hates when people don't take her seriously. Umm yeah okay that where I get that from! She's kinda exotic though.

Then there's Daddy. Yu… Tallish Chinese dad. The normal embarrassing dad. The only thing I can say is that he is really cheery and bright! Dad always makes me laugh. I guess that's where I get my humor from too. Dad and I used to be really close but since I moved to Japan things turned out different. It's not like we don't like each other but I just tend to miss the good old' days when daddy and I would spend time together. Fishing and sometimes even shopping! Now I laugh at the idea but then…

Mom put the luggage in the car boot and I sat in the front of the car.

"So honey, tell us what you and um honey what's the ginger girls name again?" Dad asked while he began to drive.

"Yu! Its Miharu right? Said mom scolding dad and giving me a smile.

"Yeah Miharu mom… I and Miharu are best friends and so we uh get along. Well there's nothing else much! She helped me out at bad times. I am so thankful to have a friend like her." I sighed and looked at mom but she wasn't listening.

"Honey what bad times?" She asked eagerly.

"Well uh not much… I, um you know fights after the tournament and helping me stay somewhere and everything." I said not looking at her in the face.

She perked her eyebrow up. Oooof she can see right through me…

"Is that so? Xiao We gave you enough money for everything. You shouldn't demand so much." Mom said giving me a look but then she relaxed.

"Sorry Honey I know you're tired. Do you want to carry on?" she asked as her smile returned.

"Yeah mother…" I told them about the tournament. How had it gone how much money I made... um yeah not that much since it got wasted it on the time machine but then again I never told them about that. They wouldn't believe me anyway so I just said I wanted to make money for the family.

I also didn't include Jin part either. I would eventually have to tell mom about it but not now. Right now I just wanted to forget. I didn't care about his reasons but if I didn't then how come it hurt so much. Just breathe Xiao…I commanded myself.

"But Lingie, you fought a hell of a lot in the tournament, I can't believe they didn't give you any money." Insisted dad. If only he knew. So now I had to come up with a good reason to where my money went. Crap.

"Yeah I know! Can you believe that? I fought some really good battles but they wouldn't pay. Since the new person running the tournament was messed up, he didn't pay so much! We had to go to the finals for the big prize. I never made it though. Not to finals." I said looking down. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Don't feel bad honey! You did a great job. We saw you!" Smiled mom giving me a warn rub against my arm. She was sitting in the back though so it felt a bit awkward.

"Its okay mother. I just went to have fun and I guess I have!" I breathed happily.

"What fighting? Pow punch smash!" laughed dad while trying to concentrate on the road.

"Yeah daddy! I'm pretty tough ya know!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Everyone knows that Xiao!" Said Dad ruffling my hair.

The rest of the journey went on me talking a bit and mom asking me questions. When we finally got home it was about 9pm.

I was so happy to be home. I have quite a big house… I thought since Miharu's house was way smaller compared to this. I felt so nostalgic when I entered.

"Mom, is my room still the same?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Sure is, you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No, um when is grampy coming?" I asked again staring at the floor. Why was I so tired?

"Tomorrow at 5am. He couldn't make it back tonight ling." Mom finished as she grabbed my luggage and started to push it against the nearby wall. Grandpa Wang lived in the city while me and my family lived in a village about 30 minutes away.

"OH!" I sighed in defeat. I knew what this meant. Then I said, "We have to start training tomorrow?"

"Yes Xiao but I'll join you. Now come on, go upstairs and sleep!" she commanded me.

"Good night Xiaoyu." Said both of my parents.

I made my way up to my room and felt the surrounding area. It was mostly the same. My bed in the deep pink covers, the large window at the opposite wall. My oak armoire wardrobe stood at the other end of the room and my desk opposite it. I sighed happily. It was good to be back.

I walked up to my desk and opened up the drawer. Inside I saw pencils, pens all neatly stacked up. (Mom must have cleaned up) I also saw books, mostly math and a small photo album. I grabbed that and then I sat down on my bed and examined the pictures.

Aw, there was me, Chun ling and Shu fang. We were all sitting in the café that day drinking strawberry milkshake. I remember that we had so much fun. Those were the days before the third tournament. Me and my gals were spending a lot of time together since they weren't gonna see me when I went to Japan. I guess I have to see them soon. I don't know how they'll take me though, since I decided to stay in the Mishima high school for another two years. I hope they can forgive me.

I flipped the page and seen some more photos of me and my auntie Ning. I miss her so much! She is my moms sister and I and her get on so well. My family came to watch the tournament and that when I seen her last. I'll probably see her tomorrow.

Turned more pages and more photos of our family, but wait...huh? I saw a photo of me wearing my mishima school outfit. Oh I remember… Last time I came home was about a year ago. Back then I bought some photos with me to show the family. Suddenly I had an ominous feeling.

I slowly flicked the page. No. I quickly shut my eyes but it didn't mean that I didn't see it…

"No, No, nooo!" I cried throwing the photo album away. I saw it. Me and Jin together by the school yard… In that photo of us and I looked so happy. No! Memories came rushing back. I tried every trick in the book to clear my mind but nothing. Tears flowed down as I gently fell and wept quietly. Why? Why... Why?

_I was walking up a hill… the sun hadn't risen yet. It was early morning… walking, kept walking till I saw Miharu's cottage. Huh? _

_Then I saw her. 'Miharu!' I yelled. Nothing! She ran away from me. _

'_Mi.' I sad quietly and started following her. She never replied. She ran. I ran. Fast, so fast. Never being able to catch up to her. _

_She ran into the forest. I followed. Suddenly I couldn't find her. 'MI? Answer me now!" I screamed. Nothing… She disappeared. _

_I sensed something that told me to watch out so I quickly turned around with my fighting pose ready. Still nothing… This place was making me mad. 'Hello?' I asked. No reply. Then out of nowhere I heard a scream. Rushing to it I saw Jin. He's your enemy! My mind told itself and I quickly summoned my fighting position yet again but then it seemed wrong. Jin would never hurt me. Well he would but not kill and not unless he definitely had to. _

"_Jin?" I asked wearily. "Should I go back to Japan?" I asked again, not sure of what the answer could be. But he didn't say anything. _

"_Jin. Please!" I pleaded with grief. But this time Jin looked at me. He looked different. He looked evil. Untrustworthy. Then, as if by the devil, he opened his third eye. I screamed. Then Lighting shot me. I couldn't see where it came from but it definitely knocked me out. _

I felt like I was falling down a mountain when suddenly I woke up.

"Arghhhh!" I screamed with sweat as I took in my surroundings. It was all a dream but it felt so real. I remember now that I had fallen asleep after I cried last night. Oooof I hated that dream. I got up and checked the clock. 5: am. Training in freezing conditions. Great. Well At least I get to see grandpa again. I tied my hair in two pigtails and made my way down.


	2. Unexpected turn

Return my memory part2!

(A/N) Okay well, thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock! This is the second chapter of the story! If you guys got any questions, make sure you ask and well enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

"Grampy!" I smiled to granddad. It hasn't been that long since I last seen him but reunions are meant to be cheerful right? I came closer for a hug. I hoped he didn't remember the fight in the tournament.

"Ling, I am very disappointed in you! You should show your elders respect!" He taught me as he stepped back refusing my hug. Urgh, I wake up so early in the freaking morning for him and he says I got no respect. He remembered I guess.

"I am sorry!" I mumbled as I bowed.

"Now enough of this and lets head outside to practice." He said as he turned away.

"What? Its gonna be freezing! No please?" I pleaded. He probably wouldn't listen.

"Patience Ling, The warm-up will control your temperature." He said in a dreamy voice. Ah well, what could I do? Just go along with it of course.

"What about mom? She said she'd join us." I protested trying to get out of it.

"Yes, she will join us when she can…" he said as he opened up the back yard door and headed outside. Ooooh damn.

I quickly joined grandpa and he already had taken his meditation stance.

"C-col-ld" I whispered with my teeth clattering.

"XIAO! Remain silent. How can I meditate with you acting like this?" he scolded angrily not even looking at me but keeping his eyes closed. Geez… (But he called me Xiao!)

The sun wasn't even out yet! The wind howled and somewhere far away you could almost hear wolves. Talk about gothic…

After at least half hour grandpa and I stopped meditating and finally relaxed.

"Ling, since we meditated your brain should be able to concentrate so I want you to do a combo of ten hits, kicks preferably." He said kindly.

"Hmm, fine. I think I can handle that." I said but seriously thought that I couldn't handle it. Ten hit combo, what's up with him? So I decided to go for the easier one were I would basically just do 2medium high kicks , a slap , 2 more low kicks, my bayonet, then run up and turn to my back against the opponent, high kick backwards, and a final cloud kick to push the opponent away from me. That should do it.

But it didn't. My kicks were out of balance. My fists didn't connect and I was basically rubbish. Grandpa, was not gonna be impressed.

"Ling? Have you been practicing at all?" He asked quite well, pissed off actually.

"Um, a little bit…" I said looking down at the grass. Boy I could guess what was coming up now.

"Oh really? Because to me, you fought like an amateur! You weren't fast, I could have easily broken your combo because you weren't guarding and you were really clumsy!" He told me. I know… I really didn't give it my best. It's been so hard for me lately. How would grandpa get that?

"Ling, is there something wrong? You seem out of focus." He asked gently. Now he realizes.

"No its nothing. C'mon I wanna have a go at the move again" I said ignoring his question. Okay I know I should have told someone about the whole situation but really, I didn't want to. I wanted to deal with this on my own.

"Ling, you expect me to know when your lying by now wouldn't you? Tell your grandpa child." He said while giving me a small rub on the back. It good to know he cared but I still didn't want to say anything.

"Look Gramp, is really not that much of a big deal… Now can we please get a move on?" I asked trying to hide my sadness. Seriously, I got to get on with life. It's stupid.

"We can't carry on if this problem of yours gets in the way Ling. You can't concentrate like that." He said finally. The he continued, "You don't have to tell me what is wrong but somehow you have to get over it. Until you do, we cannot train." He finally finished.

"Uhhhh…" I sighed. I just didn't feel ready to tell. "I'm sorry grandpa but I can't do it." I sighed again in defeat.

So since I wasn't allowed to train because I needed to sort out my "problem", I decided to go back inside. So much for mom joining us. I bet she was asleep right now.

I didn't want to go back to sleep so I made tea for both Grandpa and I. Then I sat in the kitchen tale and slowly started to drink it. It was hot. Gramp joined me.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Grandpa asked again looking at his tea.

"Yes Gramp, now how did you get here so early?" I commented quickly changing the subject.

"Xiao… you still need a lot to learn child but how can I teach you if you're daydreaming hm?" He asked in that creepy yet wise voice of his. He did sound concerned to though.

I sighed deeply. Why did have to be so stubborn? I didn't answer.

"Well I got here last night; you were asleep when I came though so Hui ling offered me to stay…" he finally answered my question and began to daydream again in the distance. Boy he moans about me day dreaming, you should check him out. Although in a weird way Granddad always makes sense. He taught me a lot over the years. I really do owe him.

"Thanks gramps!" I cheerfully smiled.

"Hmm?" He asked a bit confused.

"For being here for me, for teaching and for helping me clear my mission." I say finally said and once I say those words I felt better already. Gramp smiled slowly and nodded.

The day seemed to pass by quickly and now it was nearly 11oclock.

"Honey, You have to get ready soon you know. Ning is going to be here soon." Shouted mom from the kitchen. I was sitting in the living room and it was quite hard to communicate. Then I slowly got up and headed for my room.

What was I gonna wear? Okay I decided to go for a bright pink vest top with a yellow bow on the chest. For the bottoms I wore these skintight, light denim jeans. On the bottom of the left leg were two embroided flowers. One was pink and the other one was yellow. My hair was tied up in its two pigtails. And as for the jewelry, I wore two fat yellow bangles. One on each hand.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and the person I saw facing wasn't me. It was the sweet girl I used to be, the happy girl who would make everyone cheerful. But now I just feel wrong. I so wish I could become stronger, happier but something is missing. I know what it could be but I can't accept that part yet. So I have to forget about it.

I ran down the stairs and the front door was opened.

"Oh my gosh! Is she here yet?" I asked meaning auntie Ning. No one was there though, everyone seemed outside. So I went out too and I saw an unfamiliar car by the curb. I screamed in excitement. She's here. I ran down and suddenly saw mum hugging her sister. Ning!

Auntie Ning lived quite far away so she didn't visit regularly. But I and she always had this special relationship and we never, ever fought.

"Where's my special niece?" She smiled crazily at me with her arms open.

"Hey! I think that's me!" I said smiling at her brightly too. I hugged her tightly. It was good for her to be here.

Ning was kind of a plump woman who was the best auntie you could ask for. Like say if you were a kid, she would always be the one to give you candy's and gum. If you were a teen, she would always be the one with the juicy gossip.

"C'mon, lets head inside." Said mom. We got inside and dad shook Ning's hand. Those guys got along great. Ning then hugged her dad. Who is grandpa Wang.

I spent what seemed like 2 hours talking to Ning about everything except Jin. I definitely wanted to tell her just not here in front of everyone. The only person who knew about it was Miharu.

After that lunch was served. Mom made quite a lot of dishes including shrimp dumplings! Niiice…

The phone rang and mom picked it up. She talked for what seemed like 2 minutes and the she said,

"Ling dear, Chun ling and Shu fang are calling for you tonight to go out or something." Mom said after putting the phone down.

"Oh, really?" I asked secretly disappointed. I wanted to see them tomorrow not today. Today was meant to be Ning, Ling time! Urh.

"Ning, do you mind if I see my friends today?" I asked my auntie.

"What? No way. Go go, go!" replied my sweet auntie with her hands waving up in the air.

"Hmm, well if it's okay with you." I mumbled kinda pissed off. I got the feeling that my friends were a bit annoyed with me. After all why else would my mom have to answer my phone call? Gosh…

I had stuff to do so I started to get ready now. A night out huh? I wonder what were on Chun lings and Shu fangs minds? I took a nice bath because it helped me relax.

Ahhh. That's so much better. I got out and put my bathing robe on. Then I went over to my room and dried my hair. Ah crap, it went so puffy. Right…

"Yo Ning, you straighten my hair brotha!" I demanded more than asked. Okay this was my crazy wannabe gangsta talk. Me and Ning done it a lot.

"Yo sure homie X!" replied a familiar gangsta wannabe. So Ning came up and put the straightening iron on.

"Honey, do you want me to do your nails?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course but I'm warning ya, during the tournament they got so wrecked. So they ain't gonna be pretty." I assured my aunt. She just smiled.

Then my puffy locks got straightened and tied up in a bun with black clips securing it in place. My fringe got clipped to the side and again secured with another black clip. I loved it.

"Make up time!" cheered auntie.

My eyes were first. Auntie put white eyeliner on both of them. Then she got this upper lid eye liner in black and out lined it on the top bit of my eye. Finally she finished with some volumizing mascara. My lips were covered in pink shiny lip-gloss and she added a little blusher to the cheeks even though she insisted that I didn't need any. When I saw my reflection in eh mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw!

It was so not me. In front was a woman. Not ME, but this time, I loved IT!

"OH MY!" I breathed. How the hell did you get my eyelashes up there?" I asked almost overwhelmed.

"Well Xiao, I've always said that you were naturally pretty haven't I?" She asked a question that did need a reply.

"THANK YOU!" I got up and hugged her.

"It's quite alright! Now, what do you wanna wear?" She asked again.

So we went over to my closet and I really couldn't find anything.

"Hmm… mm… uh-huh!" decided my aunt. Then she went over and picked up some clothes.

"Oh I can't wear that!" I whined pathetically. Over there my auntie had picked up a black jacket and a pair of short jeans. Oh no.

10 minutes I saw me looking positively slutty. I was wearing the previous black jacket. NO top under it except for a black bra. For my bottoms I wore knee length jeans with ripped parts. My shoes were these black high type sandals and for my accessories I had worn a pair of black leather gloves. For my jewelry I had tight necklace around my neck with a Bo-ho flower at the end. My god! My auntie was crazy!

"Um, No!" I persisted evilly.

"Girl, you gonna get lucky tonight!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, that reminds me…" I said slowly. Thinking of Jin.

Doorbell rang.

"Honey your friends are here." Shouted mom.

"C'mon! Go have fun!" Auntie pushed me.

"But-"

"Go Xiao, GO!" She nearly pushed me down the stairs. Man I was having trouble walking in high heels already!

"Bye guys!" I said. Mom waved and dad gave me a "you look too undressed type of look".

I breathed heavily. Okay… time to go Partay!

(A/N) So Xiao goes to have fun with her ol' time girlfriends. Too bad it goes way differently. Someone unexpected shows up. Her friends seem to have a couple of secrets that they seem to share. What are they hiding and who's the mystery person?


	3. Confusion

Return my Memory pt3

(A/N)Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Anyway reviews, you guys rock (as always)! But I have to say thanks, for all the kind comments. (Especially Ixion xanster) How cool are you? Well thanks anyway! Umm I don't mind if you guys think something is fake or not to your liking in this story but you have to make sure you tell me! Okay here it is.

"LING!" screamed both of my friends when they saw me. OMG! These were my previous friends from high school?

Okay, Chun ling. Crazy tanned freak with bright blonde hair. What the HELL? She was wearing a slutty pink, frilly mini skirt. Omg, she turned kogal. What happened to the nice shy gal?

On the other hand stood a sluttier Shu fang but at least her hair was its natural color. They were both dyed orange however.

They both stood there with 9 inch smiles at me.

"Hi!" I tried to sound exited but failed.

"OH MY GOD! Haven't you changed?" asked Chun ling hitting me with a look. Then she chewed her bubblegum and we all hugged. Very awkward hug at that. It didn't right at all. They were skin and bones. Gosh they changed so much.

"You guys lost a hell of a lot of weight!" I said gently poking Shu.

"Well, Xiao, You got to be when you're a model hon." Chun hit me with another skeptical look.

"Oh you're models now! Wow!" I said a little sheepishly.

"Yah, like DuH! You would have known if you called us from time to time ya know!" said Shu a little defensively.

"Just Kidding!" She joked. They were starting to get on my nerves a bit.

"Uh- I was cut off.

"C'mon lets hit the town. I've ordered a cab. Oh and Ling, we got someone we want you to meet!" She said with a fake smile and she headed in the direction of the cab.

We all went inside the car and the vehicle began to drive.

"You guys, who's the person you want me to meet?" I asked innocently.

"Ling… Don't be so impatient!" Said Shu talking to me like I was in kindergarten. I was getting sick of their attitude.

"Yah, you'll meet him soon enough." Said Chun Ling. Urghh great they are trying to match me up.

"You guys where are we going anyway?" I asked nicely once again.

"Oh My GOD! This super club down the west end! Everyone cool from school hangs there! It's P.h.a.t!" Exclaimed Chun.

"Oh and umm, what kinda models are you anyway?" I asked kinda scared actually. I thought I knew the answer.

"Um Glamour models!" answered Shu.

"SHU FANG! No Xiao, we wouldn't go that low!" Scolded Chun ling and then, "We kinda do stuff like that but its way more professional!" She finally finished.

I felt sick. What happened to my sweet, innocent, (real), friends?

"Oh yeah!" I said trying to sound normal as possible.

"Yeahhh…" sighed Chun, "And we get loads boys and money! Life is GOOD!" she shouted happily.

Urghhh…

We finally arrived at this small corner by the end of the street. We stepped off. I felt kinda stupid being here. My so called friends were sluts, liars, and bitches. What's more, I felt that they were lying to me.

"C'mon Ling, This way!" Shu pointed at the corner and started to follow Chun who had already disappeared behind the street corner.

I saw it then. When I turned the corner there lay these stairs heading in the ground. Wow! Club underground. Should be cool!

Me and the gals entered and I felt the music swallow me. After the stairs lay a massive dance floor crowded with people. At the right side of the huge room lay a curvy bar. It was decorated with blue and pink lighting. Further along lay the Dj and to the left of the room lay these sofas and tables. The walls were covered in leopard prints and most of the floor was neon pink except from the dance floor of course. But it was very dim. Even better…

"Swanky." I whispered.

"Yah this place is the BEST!" Shouted Chun and Shu giggled immensely. Were they two on something? Their eyes did look big.

We headed by an empty table and Shu Fang went to go and get drinks.

"Oh And Ling, did I mention I was getting married?" Chun smile evilly.

"Oh MY! I'm so happy for you!" I got up and gave her a hug. She seemed happy; I wanted to burst in tears of anger and tear the bitch apart. I came here for boy support and the bitch gets up getting married. I hate her!

"Why did you tell me now?" I asked wearily.

"Well it's a special occasion. We have to have some drinks and it's was meant to be a surprise!" She smiled her smug smile. I scowled quietly so she couldn't hear me. She was lying about the last part. Shu Fang joined us with three drinks.

"Hey did you know Chun was getting married?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"Yah, of course!" Shu replied happily.

"Oh good! Isn't it amazing?" I smiled evilly back. Whatever their game was, I was NOT gonna be an easy target.

"So who's the special guy?" I asked again sweetly.

"Oh, do you remember Fai?" Asked Chun

Oh NO! Fai… DAMN! Okay let's describe Fai then. Crazy dyed blonde freak. He got the most mental fashion sense, like acidic green jeans and eye hurting orange jacket.

He called it "Bling, Bling!" What a jerk… Anyway, He used to hit on me in high school like hell. It was weird considering that he's 2 years older than me. He said he was gonna go to Mishima school because he couldn't go on without me! Whatever! I was so relieved when I didn't see him in Mishima high, 2 years back. But anyway when I came back to my home town a year a go, he turned completely thuggish. I even heard rumors that he was into a gang. Ah well… what could I except from Fai?

Now though, I didn't want to see him. What were my friends thinking!

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"God! C'mon Ling… Don't tell me you're scared of a gangsta!" replied Shu annoyed. Yeah I was SO scared… Whatever!

"Oh yeah, I practice self-defense because I'm never gonna use it right?" I replied angrily. I hated them.

"OMG! There is nothing wrong with Fai! I wouldn't marry him otherwise would I?" asked Chun is such a bitchy voice.

"URGH! I'm outta here!" I scowled loudly.

"You BITCH!" Shouted Chun. But I didn't hear what else she said. I already disappeared.

I climbed the stairs, passed the bouncer and went out.

How could she turn like this? What's more she basically thought it was my fault! Calm down… Okay I just had to catch a cab home and it'd be over.

I waited but no cab came past. Crap. What was I gonna do now? I felt lonely, cold and okay, a little bit scared. Well it was a "ghetto" I sighed. Huh? Who was that?

Near me a motorbike drove past. It stopped near. Oh god what now? After my Amazing night, I get raped by mystery bike rider. Pull it together Xiao! I ordered myself.

He got off and came by me. What do I do now?

"No way!" He shouted through his helmet. He took it off.

Oh SHIT! It was Fai.

I turned and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist. I knew move which could flip him easily but… I waited.

"Ling?" He asked curiously.

"Let go!" I demanded furiously.

"It's YOU!" He shouted and before I knew what happened, he turned me around and pulled for a bear hug. I wanted to take him down but it felt so good. A hug… that's all I needed. I pulled apart.

"Hey Fai." I said more kindly this time.

"HEY GURL!" He grinned widely at me while he still held my hands.

"What's uuuup? Yo looking fiiine tonight!" He smiled yet again.

"C'mon stop it, you should behave. No hitting on other girls while you're gonna get married!" I smiled back.

"Yo Ling, you on something? I ain't getting married!" He said annoyed at what he just heard. I knew it. Chun was lying to me. Why though? What she want from me?

"Look Fai, Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked quietly.

"Yo, whatever's digging you." He smiled sweetly.

I nodded.

"Well then, Hop on!" He gestured his bike. I smiled back and walked over. I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he handed me the extra helmet.

"Oh um I know this really great place! Don't worry. It's near your neighborhood." He replied. We drove off then. It took around 30 minutes. I noticed the familiar streets. Well, at least Fai wasn't lying.

Then we stopped near a large grassy filed. (Probably a football field) I took off my helmet and got off. Fai did the same. Headed down to the end of the field by some trees but the grass was way longer there. We finally sat down looking at the moon that was out. It was around 8:30pm.

"So Ling, What happened to you?" He asked cockily.

"Wait, first you have to tell me what's has happened around here? What the hell is up with Chun?" I asked hastily.

"Well, Chun got wrecked man… Her parents got divorced when you left. She thinks it was you who killed everything." Fai sighed.

"What! Ho could she blame that on me?" I asked madly.

"I know… what's more, she turned total slutty. Now she's crazy. She does dope and stuff." He breathed the fresh air.

"Wow. How about Shu?" I asked really not wanting to know.

"Well she's better in a way. At least she doesn't blame you. But you know, because she's weaker than Chun, she tends to follow her footsteps." He replied looking at me. "But Chun… man she's is so screwed up! When I tried looking after her, she thought I coming on to her and she stripped in front of me! I was like WHAT!" he finished with a little laugh. I laughed too.

But then I felt guilty. My fault? Because I left and Chun's world got screwed, she blamed her problems on me. Wait, that's stupid. It's her fault. I went to fulfill my dreams not wreck lives. She wanted to make me jealous back there in the club then right?

"Wow. Well she's a total bitch. She had such a go at me. I hate her." I sighed slowly and Fai nodded. "What about you?" I asked again.

"Me? Well, I uhh… never mind that Ling. What happened to you?" He well, ignored my question.

"Tell me Fai. What you joined a gang or something?" I asked shyly.

"Man you know? Nothing slips around you Ling!" she said giving a playful punch.

"I know!" I replied proudly.

"Well umm yeah, but it's nothing. Just business." He said looking away. Right he didn't want to tell me. Fine, I really didn't want to know.

"Well how bout you? Gurl, I saw you fight! You kicked some ASS!" he cheered. I laughed and nodded meaning thanks.

"Yeah well, I still got some long left bruises." I said playfully.

"Well anything else? How's school going? You got a boyfriend yet?" he asked.

"Umm, School in Japan is fine. And I got a really good friend called Miharu. And Boyfriend?" I didn't answer. Just thinking about it made me want to cry.

"Yah?" He said wanting me to finish off.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I'm a little emotional." I said rubbing my eyes. Gosh just a name made me cry. GET A GRIP! I thought.

"It's okay ling, I understand." He finished giving me a hug. I hugged back. I don't know. Fai changed. He wasn't so cocky.

He was kind and caring. It felt so good to hug him. To hug a guy other than Jin. That felt amazing.

Now I felt stupid. Me hugging a guy in my jacket and bra. Looking like such a slut. Okay what more I was getting urges to kiss Fai. I can't, but then why not. I was through Jin right?

"Fai?" I asked after we pulled apart.

"Yeah?" he asked gently. I looked at him deeply and it just came and I started to lean closer and I kissed him.

Wow, He was surprised but he kissed me back. Then I just jumped and grabbed him crazily and we started kissing. Oh god, what was I doing? We were there like eight minutes. Kissing each other madly. Then I felt his hand by my back and he was messing with my bra hook. NO, my brain alerted me. But then deeper I wanted it this. It felt too good to stop. So amazing, but it felt… wrong too. ,

"Fai, stop." I said quietly.

"Hmm?" asked between kisses.

"I want you to stop." I said slowly. He did. I once heard that people who had lost their partner, they wanted sex. This I guess was what happened to me. It was wrong. I couldn't lose my virginity to the wrong person. No way, but wait why couldn't Fai be the one? I knew he couldn't be.

"I um … Sorry," he said letting go of me.

"It's okay… I just want to go home." I replied slowly. Why did I feel like I betrayed someone? I pushed the thought out of my head, got up and straightened my clothes. I couldn't believe what I just done. Great Xiao, you're boyfriend goes so you head back to China to fuck the first man you see… I sighed feeling stupid.

"Do you want me to ride you home?" he asked nicely.

"No thanks. It's a nice night. I want to walk." I replied not looking at him. I felt ashamed.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked again.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I just want to be alone. I need to think." I sighed sadly. Why did I feel like this?

"Gotcha. I'll go then. See you!" He hugged me lightly but I didn't respond. Honestly, I just wanted to lie down and cry.

He headed off. I started walking home. It wasn't far at all.

The quiet night, made me... think. Before I could stop myself I shouted into the air.

"Where are you Jin! Where are you?" I finally knew.

You're in my heart… You will always be because…

"I love you!" I said a little more quietly. Then I began to cry. This time I let myself. I didn't know why, but I felt safe. I felt someone near but they were, I don't know, protecting me? It definitely felt that way. I turned around but no one was there. I looked at the night sky, it was comforting.

Tears just came down. I felt like flooding amongst them. I know I couldn't let Fai do what he was about to. It was because I loved someone else. And I just realized I still do. I had to go back to Japan. But first I had to see panda. PANDA! I've missed her. I love her too. I grinned. My mission had become clear. I had to tell mom though and Ning. I needed to tell someone everything.

That I'm in love, that my life IS set in Japan and that I... well, that I miss panda! I finally saw the pathway to my house.

"I love you JIN!" I shouted out for no reason. He was watching me! I didn't know how but he was, and I finally made my way to the front door. Good bye… I breathed slowly.


	4. The warning

Return my memory Pt4

(A/N) I guess I never got as much reviews but I don't mind. I'll still carry on!  Well I really don't know how many chapters I'm gonna take but what the hell, ENJOY!

"Hi, hon- Xiao? What wrong?" asked my mom sounding concerned.

Guess she seen my mascara running down. Those red eyes didn't help nor the tears.

"Umm, we have to talk." I said quickly. I pushed through the door ran down to the bathroom looking for a cleanser to clean my face. Ning saw me.

"I'm fine!" I said before she could ask. She gave me a concerned look.

"Where's every one?" I asked meaning dad and Gramps.

"Uh they're out… Xiao, what happened?" she yet again looked at me with her face bloomed with worry.

"Oh yeah, can we talk?" I replied.

"Sure." Said both mom and Ning.

"Umm I'm gonna go get dressed." I said not looking at them. They followed me up the stairs. Man did I look that Bad?

I chose a pair of white cotton pjs and sat on my bed cleaning my face. Mom and Ning both looked at me for an explanation.

"It's not that bad!" I smiled but they looked serious.

I sighed. Mom came close and started to undo my hair. It came all loose.

"Xiao?" asked mom again as I finally got in my pjs.

"Honey, did anything bad happen?" Ning moved closer and sat at the end of my bed.

"Okay, well… I hate Chun ling and Shu fang. They all lied to me and were bitchy. I hate them!" I breathed deeply.

"God did you get into a fight?" asked mom sitting down by the chair near my bed.

"No way. I'd win easily! Gosh, I don't want to hurt them!" I laughed. Auntie joined me but mom looked serious.

"Then what? Has anyone hurt you? Like abuse hmm?" She said reaching over to stroke my hair.

"Mom! Seriously! Actually no… I'm happy!" I smiled and look at her. She finally smiled too.

I told them about Fai but not including the bra or kisses bits. I didn't want to discuss those types of things with them. I giggled to myself.

"But now… I know! I know what to do! Before I was clouded! Xiao is back. The sun finally came out!" I cheered happily. Then I said, "That's, not… all," I finally began to tell Everything, EVERYTHING! About Jin, Miharu, Me, our love, the accident, out time together, and my pain.

It took like two hours. I didn't miss any detail but… as usual I ended in tears. But now, I wasn't alone to cope with it all. Mom, Ning and Miharu made me a stronger person.

"Xiao, why didn't you tell me? Huh, why?" said mom nearly in tears herself.

"I know, I've been so stupid. But you guys are the best. You and Miharu. You've helped me through all, all of this…" I sighed with my eyes red since all of the crying.

"But you know what? I'm not sad anymore, I don't feel alone. I just realized tonight. I'm free from my pain and I know what to do." I said confidently.

"Yeah?" asked Ning.

"Mom, Ning, I have to go back to Japan." I breathed.

"AW"

"WHAT?"

Replied the voices, and the angry one was mom's.

"Yeah, my life is set there. I can feel it and no one is gonna stop me! After all, how could a repay Miharu?" I smiled even though my mom's face completely fell.

"I love Jin! I still do! No matter what he done, I know now that I can't move on without him. He means too much." I sobbed but it felt good. It was just releasing everything out.

"OH MY, You gonna marry a criminal?" asked mom looking shocked.

"No mom, I have to find out about his story yet. I know Jin wouldn't do it unless he really had to." I sighed.

"Yeah Hui ling. She can marry a gangsta if she wants!" laughed Auntie. I joined her then mom did too. Then we all hugged tight.

"I love you guys!" I whispered.

"We love you too!" replied my gals. These were my proper gals. They didn't despise me, they weren't jealous of me. They cared a great deal for me. I felt the same way too! They ruled.

"Okay… that's a lot to take. Anyone want anything to eat?" Mom said after we pulled apart from the hug.

"I am! I'm going to eat now!" exclaimed auntie and left the room in a hurry.

"You know, I'm not hungry, I'm tired though." I said dropping myself on the bed like I had no skeleton. Ahhh. I breathed happily.

"Well of course, with all the drama-

"One more thing! I have to see Panda, tomorrow." I cut mom off.

"Oh honey, Panda is too far away, I mean c'mon, you got a lot of time. You can go next week." sighed mom tidying up the clothes on the floor. I should have cleaned up after myself but I was in a hurry.

"No mom, don't you get it? I haven't a lot of time… I'm going to Japan soon." I corrected her.

"What? When?" asked mom looking well furious.

"In about, umm 3 days time?" I said turning my back on her. I knew she'd be angry.

Deep sighs were heard then finally I thought she was about to say something…

"I LOVE these doughnuts! What you call Xiao? Creepy kreme's?" asked a very I didn't know, almost stuffed voice.

"Huh!" I asked as I turned to see my aunt stuffed with doughnuts in her mouth. Then we all began to laugh. Wow Auntie could really bright things up. After a crazy time of laughing Auntie said,

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" she looked at mom and feeling slightly scared, ran out of the room.

"Xiaoyu? Do you really want to go back to Japan without staying even a week here?" she hesitated and I again, turned my back on her. I had to tell her that my place was there but I guess it was hard to except, she was a mother.

"Mother I feel so strong about this that it's off the scale! Actually there's no scale because it's even stronger than that." I seriously replied.

"Huh ho… Goodnight Xiao." She said with out no expression in her voice and left the room. I knew she'd find this hard but really she was just sad. But coz mom is stubborn she just decided to be angry instead…

I finally put the light off and slept. Well at least I got that off my chest…

_I saw the familiar surroundings... Huh? I was at Mishima Mansion. Wow. So long ago since this. I really couldn't remember that much but everything was the same. Was this a memory? What was it that made this scene well, I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something different. I examined the spacious hallway which had such a modest yet creepy feel to it. Beautiful wooden floors and light modest grey walls filled the area. It was all coming back. I remember now the creamy designer Italian sofa's by the corner and when I looked over, they were still there. To the other corner lay two sophisticated pillars and in the middle of them stood the familiar wide marble staircase. From the back I could almost remember the huge glass doors which headed to the kitchen and to my left were other unknown glass doors were I had chose not to enter. Wow the Mishima mansion hallway... Why was I here again?_

_Ever slightly I noticed something at the corner of my eye. It was my hair… but wait? Did I somehow have haircut? It was way shorter. Now thinking about it I looked way shorter. I was wearing my Mshima school outfit. Huh? What happened? I looked at least sixteen! I climbed the stairs fast and I knew where I was heading. _

_The Balcony! My only way out of this mansion. I saw the huge glass doors that lead to my goal of freedom. I ran, I sprinted. I didn't stop. The automatic glass doors opened and I immediately felt the surrounding area. Some happy memories entered my brain and I couldn't stop thinking about them. Sure I was going crazy but it felt so good. So happy. _

_Happy enough to jump off the balcony and die. I kept laughing. I got near to the balcony. I was so close to vaulting over… Lalalala_

_Push yourself… up and weeeeeeee… I jumped. _

_Whiteness… Complete bright whiteness. Bright felt so... So safe. I think I was floating. _

_I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation._

"_So… bright" I whispered slightly. _

"_Can you hear me?" said a gentle, concerned voice._

"_Hmm? Who are you?" I said all slowly and carefree._

"_Xiao, I'm here!" replied the voice louder this time. Was it Jin?_

"_Jin? Are you there?" I asked slowly._

"_Can't you see me? I'm here!" insisted the voice of Jin. I felt a hand touch my waist… ahh Jin. He hugged me from behind. Those arms wrapped around felt like heaven… those strong arms._

"_You're here!" I breathed happily. I felt glowing inside._

"_Shhh…" he whispered in my ear. _

"_Jin?" I asked feeling completely happy but warm._

"_Xiaoyu, don't trust me. Ask questions okay? I don't want you to get hurt again." He whispered and kissed my cheek._

"_Jin? What are you saying?" I asked totally confused. I? Questions? Trust? _

"_Listen? You your senses and heightened protection… Keep your eyes open." He finally breathed._

"_Jin… please…" I responded all carefree and warm. Was I high?_

"_Just do it." He ordered kindly and began to kiss my bare neck. Wait? Bare? I looked down in horror. I was naked. But somehow, I didn't care plus, it felt like Jin was too. Then I felt his hands pull away. _

"_No don't go!" I whispered softly._

"_Be careful… Be careful…" _

I yawned as I woke up. What the HELL? My cheeks immediately flushed red and I began grinning crazily. Then I started to laugh. OMG! What a dream!

I looked at the clock by the end table and saw the number that said 7:26 am.

I stretched letting out another immense yawn then I got up and… umm, wait. How the?

Thereflection on my mirror showed me, but there was a slight, well, BIG, difference.

I was naked!


	5. Alone

Return my Memory Pt5

**(A/N) Thanks to all the reviewers ppl! But that's like every time! You guys ROCK (AGAIN) well anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Please review and ask any questions. **

I paced around the room crazily. How the HELL did I end up being naked! I mean the dream I had was well real but that was taking it just too far.

I sighed and put on my white cotton Pj's that lay on the arms chair that mom sat on the previous night. How? Damn how?

What if? Nah... Then um how? So many suggestions crossed my mind but the only thing that I could come up was the irritating question of how?

What happened last night? I tried to focus on my dream. Okay it was really blurry now but I tried to think. Okay, I think yes! I was ant Mishima mansion at the hall way. Then umm, I remember something about a balcony. Oh my, did I really jump off. I did, I remember. I think I was high.

Then… the bright comforting light… Ahh that light! That amazing feeling that went through me. Seriously what happened? I tried to focus on more of a serious point. Wait what if I was high? Did Chun ling or Shu fang spike my drink? But that's wrong. I never drank it. Oh, Fai, but then again what could he spike? His mouth? I softly giggled. Yeah right.

So then, how? ARGH!

I walked out of my room and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and quickly started the water for a nice warm shower. Whatever happened, however good it was, I had to forget but then man, was I finding it hard to forget. That tickly safe feeling suddenly came again but this time it was mixed with embarrassment. Wait why? I turned around quickly. Why did I get the feeling someone was watching me? I got that too often for my taste lately.

I got out and wrapped myself with the long towel. I rushed to my room and locked myself in. then I got dressed in a flowy pink skirt that ended by my knees. For the top I chose some slightly lighter pink vest top with the familiar bunny on the front. My outfit was completed with a pair of neon pink flip-flops. My hair was tied up in its two usual pigtails but today I put them a bit lower. No make up today, I sighed feeling happy with the reflection on the mirror.

I ran down thinking people would be up but the house was empty. Hmm... Weird. Guess they would be asleep. I wanted to wait but then I had an amazing idea.

I rushed to the phone that lay on the sofa. I dialed crazily and waited for the receiver. I was calling Fai. I remember his phone number still. He gave to me about 2 years back saying if I had "business" he'd make sure he'd be there. I laughed. I wonder what business he had in mind. Anyway, every since then, it was written in my diary.

Ring ring…

"Yo." Replied the deep voice. Yes Fai!

"Fai!" I breathed.

"Oh hey Ling! Wait, how the hell did you get my number?" he replied in a voice kinda filled in confusion.

"Never mind _that_ Fai! Look I need your help." I fiddled with the phone cord.

"Um okay… whatcha need?" he asked a little concerned.

"I need you to give me a ride." I replied hoping he would.

"Well yeah! Sure! Yo, anything for you Ling." He said happily.

"Thank you!" I grinned.

"Riiight… then see you in 5! Ciao!" he replied. I kind of giggled. He had a habit for stretching letters

I smiled and hung up. Okay well I had to tell someone. Dad should have been at work so, oh yeah gramps. Wow I couldn't believe it was Friday already. I breathed. Two more days and I would be in Japan. I would get to see my friend. Maybe even more…

I rushed to the back yard and checked gramps meditating.

"Grandpa, I have to go out. Tell mom yeah?" I came closer. I didn't really know on what terms we were in.

"Ling, you are disturbing my mind. Are you aware of that?" he said keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grandpa but I had to tell someone." I replied happily.

"Heh, well come here." He finally said as he opened his eyes and stood up. I came closer.

"Ling, I want you to make your own decisions but make good ones eh?" he taught me.

"Of course grandpa! Now may I go?" I asked kinda sheepishly.

"What? Without giving your own grandpa a kiss?" he replied. Yes he finally forgave me for the fight.

"Sorry gramps." I said as I reached over and kissed grandpa's cheek. He smiled and I did too. I felt like a little kid again. Memories filled my mind. I remember when grandpa was teaching me martial arts while I couldn't get the moves right. Those times were he taught me some bushido. I missed all of that.

"Good bye Ling and have a nice day." He said as he got back to mediating.

I ran to the front yard waiting for Fai. He should have been here by now… Uh-huh. A familiar motorbike pulled by the curve. Fai took off his helmet and his lion blonde hair came popping out.

He got off and I checked out his outfit. He was wearing these ripped baggy jeans, a white vest top and finally a black leather jacket on top. He didn't look too mental today but his bright purple converses didn't really help. He came over to me ruffling his hair.

"Yo, Yo, yo. What's uuup?" he grinned checking me out.

"Hey you!" I smirked back at him. It was crazy but I did feel some attraction to Fai at times. Then I felt bad. Stop it Xiao. You love Jin.

"So uhh, where you heading?" he asked in interest.

"Well, It's gonna be a long way but um I want to see panda." I told him kinda sheepishly.

"Riiight… So that's by?" He looked a t me for a clue.

"Oh that should be by the vets' outta town. See, she's having some injections done or as far as I now, she probably had them done but it should be… Oh I can't remember the name!" I sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I know the place." He turned and headed towards his motorbike.

"Oh and Fai?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" he said slightly turning his head.

"Um, thank you! This really means a lot!" I felt like apologizing to grandpa. But this caught his attention.

"Yo gurl, No biggie!" he said as he turned and placed his hand on my shoulder. I blushed immensely. I was caught on what happened last night between us.

"Now, come on!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I replied cheerfully doing the soldier sign.

We drove off and it took about an hour to arrive at our destination but when we finally arrived I was relieved because I seriously needed to stretch.

I saw the area. It was full of trees and bamboo. I could hear some animals growling but it was mostly quiet. The small forest though, was yet covered with big ugly fences that couldn't let the animals free. I was quite engulfed in the area. It seemed so big but yet I could feel that Panda hated it. God, I hoped she was okay. Near the "forest" stood a building which was quite plain and boring. I and Fai entered.

I came to the reception desk. I checked the room. It felt so weird. The walls felt like cement covered in and light cold blue. God, it felt like a sanitarium. I shivered.

"Hi! May I help you?" asked the lady there.

"Hi yes, I want to visit my formal pet panda." I said formally.

"Uh, yes. The name please?" She asked in a sweet pie voice.

"Panda." I said meanly. What was up with these people? They take your pet away and now they probably won't let me see her.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. Can you please fill in this form?" She handed me a light yellow paper. It took it but then,

"Yo Ling, let me do the talking." offered Fai as he snatched the paper off me.

"Yo, now ma friend here wants ta see hers pet that you locks up. If she ain't getting it, I'm sorry I'm jus' gonna have to bring up ma homie Heihachi to do the talkin' and shut this shithole down. Ya hear?" he gave her a neck breaking look and she stood there terrified. She picked up the phone that lay on her desk and whispered to her receiver.

I and Fai stepped back and I began to giggle.

"I can't believe what you did! D'you think it'll work?" I asked kinda tense.

"Yo ling, man relax. That bitch knows who you are. Since your wit me, she probably thinks I'm one of the Mishima hit man too. And you know Mishima's right? Don't mess." He answered cockily.

"Wow!" I replied.

"Crazy, ain't it?" he said all relaxed.

The woman then introduced us to a doctor vet guy. I looked at his face for a sign. He seemed trusty enough.

"Hi! I'm doctor Lamoure. Ling Xiaoyu? " he said calmly but yet happily. He looked American.

"Hey, yes that's me." I said a little more brightly.

"Oh I know! Well, I'll show you were we keep the panda's and hopefully you can call it out and' it'll come!" he said clearly.

"Okayyy…" I stretched. I wanted to see every detail of this creepy building and forest.

"Ma'am, this way please." He raised his hands showing us the way. I stopped.

"Nah Homie, you gotta be in the front." Bossed Fai thinking the same thing as me. I relaxed a little. Well, at least Fai was here.

"Very well." He said kindly but I could tell he was hiding something.

We headed off to a stop and stepped in to the silver elevator. The vet guy pressed the G button. Wow, that meant we were in 1st floor.

We arrived and I checked the area for any danger. It was creepier here. The lights were dimmer and it felt like the temperature had dropped too. I shivered.

"Okay before we can proceed to the panda's, we have to check you guys." Dr Lamoure told us sternly.

"Why?" I asked a little irritated.

"Because you could be carrying weapons and you know poachers or you could be carrying camera's" he said a little annoyed himself.

"Why would that be a problem?" I asked slowly placing my hand on my hip.

"Because…"

"Yes?" I cut him off.

"Uh dude, I don't like this idea." Interrupted Fai.

"Look, can we get on with it? Or, do you want to make things rough?" Vet guy asked pissed off.

"Oh really? Why can't we just proceed? What the hell could I be carrying?" I hit him with a mean look.

"Yes well, these are my orders and Miss Ling I know you wouldn't be carrying anything but I'm more concerned for the man." Lamoure stated.

"Look, Zhou, isn't carrying anything." I used a fake name for Fai. I didn't want him to get involved in this.

"Yeah man, enough said. Show us the panda's." demanded Fai or um Zhou.

"Huh? Well you had your choice." He smirked evilly. He stepped back and pressed a red button by the corner.

"Hey!" I wailed.

"_Fai, keep your eyes open!" _I said in Japanese. Fai knew some from school, I was sure of that. I used Japanese so Dr Lamoure wouldn't understand. Fai nodded.

Okay I examined the area while Fai kept his eyes on the Dr.

The elevator door opened making a "ping" noise. I turned quickly.

There in front of me stood 4 men dressed in black. What the? Ninja's!

One of them ran up at me with the fighting stance ready. Oh they wanna fight do they?

He ran at me and I quickly sidestepped and grabbed his arm and hit his head with my free arm. He fell. Ha!

While Fai got his knives out. Knives! Crap. Two ninja's surrounded him. The fourth one came to me. I gasped. This ninja looked fast. I concentrated hard while we both stood there going round and round. I planned a kick by his jaw but he quickly took me out by surprise and grabbed my leg which was in the air, and sprained my ankle finally pushing me off. I screeched loudly.

"Fai!" I screamed as I looked back and he was having trouble with ninja's. He was holding them off with some roundhouse kicks. Ugh! I had to get up. Great that's what I get when I don't train.

Even though I couldn't see the ninja's face I knew he was grinning. This made me stand up. Pain rushed but I could carry on. I took my fighting stance again and the ninja starting throwing punches at me. I was having trouble blocking them but ha! Yes, he forgot to protect his stomach. I lowered my head in extreme fastness and put both of my fists together and…

**POW!**

I send him flying. Okay, Xiao concentrate. I looked back at Fai who had just pierced his knife through the ninja's thigh. Owwwieee…

The first ninja that I had hit stood up in front of me waitng for action. Okay, prepare to die boy!

Okay Xiao think, the ten hit combo…

He hit me while I was thinking but it didn't knock me out. Then I got it! YES!

I hit him to send him unconscious. Then came the combo. Left kick, right kick, he seemed out of it but I carried on. Then I slapped him but caught my hand. No I wasn't gonna wreck my combo. He hit me but I bend down and gave him my 2 low kicks. He dropped my hand because I caught him surprise then it gave me just enough time to perform my bayonet.

**POW!**

Oh yeah. It knocked him out. I didn't carry on. Suddenly and crack made its way through my body. OW! Someone just hit my back. I turned quickly. Oh! It was the doctor was it?

I looked at him searching through his weak points. I got it. He was fast but he didn't block. He was a beginner to me. I sidestepped quickly. Then again and again. He turned though and tried a clumsy kick but he totally missed. I grabbed his leg and pushed him off. Them I easily flipped him over my head. He landed on his back. I sat on top locking his hands.

"Fai!" I screamed. Then I checked and he had finally finished with the ninjas.

"Throw me a knife." I shouted.

"Yo sure just uhh don't kill anyone." He breathed heavily coming over and handing me knife.

I grabbed it and out it against Lamoure's neck.

"Spill!" I ordered nastily.

"N-nothing. Y-you just didn't let me check you!" He breathed nervously.

"Oh yeah sure… the Ninjas!" I screeched.

"What about them!" He said angrily.

"Don't play dumb with me! Now spill!" I demanded again placing the dagger closer to his neck.

"Yeah right! Like you're going to hurt me." He laughed slightly coughing. Crap!

"Unfortunately, for both of us, you are wrong." I said miserably and raised my arm but stopped. I knew I couldn't. He began to laugh harder. I scowled.

"Yo, she might not be able to but I easily can." said Fai in such a thrilling voice.

"Alright, alright… the gang leader of "kanazaru" who goes by the name of Hasokawa or whatever send me a job to locate and kidnap you. Otherwise he'd start threatening my family and shit." He replied quietly.

"WHAT?" I blurted out shaking.

"Why?" I asked angrily but then I stood letting Lamoure free.

When he saw his chance he punched fast but I blocked it.

"You DON'T wanna try that again!" I said still holding a firm grip on his arm.

He shook it off and started running but Fai grabbed his jacket and we both surrounded him.

"Look, just tell us why." I breathed in annoyance.

"Okay… I think Hosokawa wanted to use you as blackmail. Don't ask how. I don't know his business. But now, since I've failed, nothing is looking good for me." He looked away. I suddenly I felt sorry for the guy. He didn't ask for any of this. But blackmail? How?

"Whatever. Can I see my panda now?" I asked showing no expression.

"Uh, I'm outta here. You guys can do whatever. Panda's are located further down this hallway. Enter a large door. Here are the keys to the gates for the wood and happy looking." He said as he handed me some keys and left for the elevator.

"Should I?" asked Fai and I understood what he meant.

"Let him go Fai. C'mon I want to see Panda." I said examining the hallway. Now it all dawned on me. I can't believe someone was after me. Using me as blackmail? Whatever. But then? What if? Nah. I thought about Panda. Hm, maybe I could get her to sneak in and leave with me.

We appeared at this large door and finally opened it with the keys Lamoure had handed me. I opened up and before us lay the front quarters of the woods. I ran to the large wooden gates but didn't open then yet. I called out.

"Panda! PANDA! It's Xiao!" I shouted hoping she would here.

"Xiao?" Fai asked confused.

"Yeah Xiao, my Japanese nickname!" I grinned.

"Okay _Xiao_…" he said slowly. I grinned back.

"Panda! Please be here!" I called out again.

"Look Ling, what's that for?" He asked pointing at the speaker that was hanging on one of the nearby fences'.

"Oh yeah…" I commented stupidly. Damn me…

"Well, the controller's gotta be near here somewhere." I sighed looking around.

"How about there?" suggested Fai pointing a wooden shack.

"Um yeah." I blushed. Man was I tipsy today?

We walked over and I checked out the high-tech microphones that lay on some sort of recording machine. I could see all this from the wide window on the front. We entered the shack. No security? Weird.

Fai switched on the machine.

"Hey how d'you know all this?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, Ling, next to it reads ON and OFF." He smiled giving me a look.

"Shut up." I ordered quietly. I couldn't believe what I just asked.

"Well, go head speak up." He said wiping off his cocky smile and handing me the black microphone.

"Thanks." I replied briefly making no eye contact.

"Panda! Its' Ling Xiaoyu! Panda please!" I pleaded.

"Just wait." Said Fai quietly. I waited.

Some bushes ruffled and out of them cam my best friend.

"Panda!" I screamed in excitement rushing it the gate.

She growled crazily rushing.

I opened up the gate and let her all over me! She growled again and we hugged tightly. Umm too tight. I couldn't breathe. Panda saw my face and she let go. Panda seemed so happy and I was too!

"Fai? Do you mind leaving? And wait because I need a ride home." I said steadily.

"Yeah and uh how long you gonna be?" Fai replied looking kinda annoyed.

"Well, a while. Oh and but long before the word while. That should clear it up for you." I smiled brightly. What? I had to tell panda EVERYTHING!

"Huh… fine." Fai breathed and left.

So I and panda sat down and I explained everything. Like I told mom but this time I told the "other" bits too. Panda listened all the way through. Fai on the other hand was really annoyed.

"But Panda, what about you? Are you coming to Japan?" I asked looking concerned.

Panda growled meaning, 'she likes it here, but she'll come to Japan in a couple of weeks'. Obviously I was upset t here this but Panda looked really happy here.

"But Panda, You do I'm gonna leave. This is the last time you'll see me in a while." I explained softly. It wasn't fair I mean, it was too fast.

Panda made a noise meaning she was sad but I had to go. This was a waste hanging around China for no reason.

"But Panda, you'll see soon, I promise!" I kissed her on the cheek and she hugged me once again. Aw I missed her so MUCH. But, I had to go.

I and Fai finally left and I waved good bye to panda. WE got on Fai's motorbike and rod off. I felt the air particles hit my face. The breeze picked up and the day grew brighter though. The sun was up and everything seemed happy except me. I felt lonely and hollow inside. Why? I knew why. I missed Jin. I grabbed Fai who sat in front of me and hugged him so tight. I could tell he was grinning and I knew why. I was like his Sunshine to him. But was Jin my sunshine? The song by Gabrielle "Sunshine" says "Making me feel on top of the world!" I guess Jin made me feel that way. So why did loving him feel wrong?

The rest of the journey was thoughtless. It was around 12:00 pm, early afternoon. We finally arrived at my house. I got off and handed Fai my helmet. He took it and took his off too.

"Fai, do you want to stay over for lunch?" I asked with no expression.

"Um Nah Xiao, I got stuff to do. And your folks don't want to see you with a gangsta now do they?" He said touching his motorbike like it was his pride and glory but I could tell he wanted to stay.

"Fai! My mom wouldn't mind you and my dad's in works. My auntie loves gangsta's! Oh and If you were busy then how come you send me to see Panda?" I knew I got him.

"Look, you know I'd do anything for you!" he smiled.

"Well?" I said more encouraging.

"Okay, okay but not for long!" He agreed finally. I grinned and jumped a little.

The went came to the front door. I went inside and motioned Fai to come in too.

"Hey MOM!" I shouted. I heard footsteps. Yup that was mom.

She appeared in an apron with a bowl of what looked like dough.

"Where the hell did you go?" She shouted before noticing Fai.

"Xiao, who's this?" She gave me a mean look when she finally saw him. Fai looked worried and was about to say something but I got in before.

"Mom calm down didn't you get my message from Grandpa and this is Fai! He escorted me home yesterday." I smiled at mom and her face changed too.

"Oh well why did you say so! Hello Fai! Do you want to stay over tonight?" She Grinned and carried on stirring the dough.

"Night?" He asked kinda confused. I smiled at him meaning it would be okay. Having seen my response he nodded slightly.


End file.
